


Oreo City: Book One

by Nugiha



Category: Even Stevens (TV), Home and Away (TV), Nashville (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Fanon, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Another pokemon game(s)/anime fic featuring Ren and Twitty rivalry. Complete AU.
Kudos: 2





	Oreo City: Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Oreo City: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21.  
> For story purposes; the 'history' of ES/H&A/Nashville has been changed, everyone is assumed to be eighteen and over. Based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/video games.  
> Fandom(s): ES(main) H&A/Nashville(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: Another pokemon game(s)/anime fic featuring Ren and Twitty rivalry.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga

In Oreo City. At the Kennish Home Jari Kennish and Ren Stevens were preparing to start their Pokemon Journeys.

The best friends were already supposed to be on their way to get their starter Pokemon from Ren's father. 

Ren's father was also the local Pokemon Professor. Inside his room Jari couldn't remove his eyes from his bedroom TV screen. 

"Jari! We're going to be late to get our starters." Ren complained. 

"Just go ahead without me I'll catch up." Jari told her. 

"No can do. What the fuck are you doing anyways?" Ren grumbled. 

"I'm trying to watch the last few episodes of the Housewives." Jari replied. 

"To hell with those ancient bitches. We need to go now." Ren said. 

Ren barged into Jari's bedroom.

Ren glared at the latter before pulling him backwards. She didn't let go until dragging him all the way to Professor Stevens' Lab next door. 

Ren's father Mr. Stevens and Alan "Twitty" were already present. 

Twitty was Jari's best friend and sometimes rival. Twitty was also starting his Pokemon Journey that morning. 

"Took the two of you long enough." Twitty commented. 

"Twitty don't start with me. I will fucking kill you." Ren glared. 

" Professor Stevens Can we pick our Pokemon already?" Twitty questioned. 

"Twitty's right. Jari you go on ahead and pick your pokemon." Ren's father prompted. 

"But Twitty was here first." Jari hesitated.

"The ingrate's right I was here first." Twitty snickered. 

"Be patient Twitty. Jari go ahead. Ren will go after you. And Twitty I've decided that it's best for you to go last with that awful attitude." Ren's father told him. 

On the table were the three starting Pokemon. 

Turtwig, the Grass Type Starter. Chimchar, the Fire Type Starter. Piplup, the Water Type Starter. 

"I choose Chimchar, the Fire Type Starter." Jari chose. 

Twitty chose Piplup. 

Ren chose Turtwig. Ren's father handed the three Pokeballs and Pokedexes and wished them luck on their journeys. 

Twitty and Jari briefly battled with Ren spectating. 

Jari's Chimchar vs Twitty's Piplup. Jari lost. 

The three went off in separate directions. 

Later Jari arrived at the Pokemon Center. Tawny took the pokeball containing the fainted Chimchar and instructed Jari to wait. 

Tawny was the Pokemon Center Nurse. 

Jari was suddenly knocked over. Dean had come sprinting inside with fainted pokemon for Tawny's care. 

Dean was another Pokemon Trainer who Jari had met a couple of years ago. 

"Fuck! I'm sorry." Dean apologized. 

"It's okay." Jari mumbled. 

Dean helped Jari to his feet. 

"Jari I take it you lost a battle? Your Pokemon looked really beat up." Dean jested. 

"I know that I fucking suck Dean. You don't have to rub it in." Jari snapped. 

"I don't think you suck. Trainers actually learn more from losing than winning all the fucking time." Dean encouraged. 

"I'm pretty sure that's not what the person who beat me thinks." Jari insisted. 

"I do not know who that person is but fuck that and fuck them. The nearest gym leader is located in National Park. I think you should take Tane on." Dean coaxed. 

"Jari?" Tawny called. 

Jari excused himself from Dean and went to Tawny. 

Tawny stood behind the desk. Jari was given back his fully recovered Chimchar. 

"Is my Chimchar okay?" Jari inquired. 

"Your pokemon are healed. We hope to see you again." Tawny smiled. 

"You want my pokemon to get fucked up again? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Jari exploded. 

Jari's Chimchar grew two levels thanks to training. 

Jari went to the National Park to challenge the Gym Leader Tane for his first badge. 

"I'm Jari from Oreo City. I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader to a battle." Jari announced. 

"Welcome. I'm Tane the Gym Leader. I specialize in Rock type Pokemon. Show me your best! I accept your challenge." Tane roared. 

Tane and Jari battled. 

Tane's Omanyte vs Jari's Chimchar. Tane lost. 

Jari had earned his first Badge and Technical Machine(TM). 

"You are most certainly one powerful trainer. Probably even stronger than the last two who came through here." Tane exulted. 

"I don't know if I would go that far. Twitty's defeated me in battle and Ren's either equal and above his level." Jari deflected. 

"Twitty is one arrogant son of a bitch trainer. I really didn't want to give him the badge." Tane snorted. 

"But you're the Gym Leader." Jari puzzled. 

"That doesn't mean I have to like every Trainer. But don't worry Jari you're alright to me." Tane approved. 

At the Spa Jari defeated Monique for the second Badge. 

At the Hotel Jari defeated Deacon for the third Badge. At the Toy Store Jari defeated Ruby for the fourth Badge.

Jari's Chimchar evolved into Monferno. 

Jari also caught Staryu and Clefairy. They soon evolved into Starmie and Clefable respectively. 

At the Streets Jari felt someone tap his shoulder from behind. That someone was Ruby. 

"Good. I've caught you before you went to the next Gym." Ruby conversed. 

"Ruby?" Jari puzzled. 

"Jari Have you had any run ins with Team Rocket?" Ruby demanded. 

"Who are they?" Jari puzzled. 

"I'll take that as a no. Team Rocket is a criminal organization known for stealing pokemon and being evil as shit." Ruby revealed. 

"No one's taking my fucking pokemon without a fight." Jari attested. 

"That's exactly what the hell they're counting on. If you see them anywhere near here please let me know okay? As a Gym Leader I'm meant to protect this particular area from assholes like them." Ruby resounded. 

When Jari arrived at the Poke Mart to stock up on supplies. Kevin rang up the purchases and Jari paid him. 

Kevin was the Poke Mart Owner. 

"Thanks for coming. See you next time." Kevin said goodbye. 

"Urm Kevin?" Jari faltered. 

"Jari Are you okay?" Kevin inquired. 

"Those three people over there. They just fucking pocketed several things and are about to leave." Jari spilled. 

"I'll check it out." Kevin asserted. 

The three people Jari mentioned were standing in the corner talking. 

Chloe. Ren's brothers Louis and Donnie. The trio were affiliated with the "Team Rocket" Ruby had mentioned earlier. 

Kevin went over to Chloe, Louis, and Donnie. 

For some reason Jari followed. Kevin confronted the trio about stealing from the store. Chloe, Louis, and Donnie didn't bother denying anything and the situation got heated quickly. 

"Listen motherfucker. Do you have any idea who we are? I'm Chloe." Chloe introduced.

"Louis." Louis introduced.

"And I'm Donnie. We're from Team Rocket." Donnie introduced. 

"I don't care who the fuck you think you are. You are in my store and you have to pay for shit." Kevin directed. 

"You heard him." Jari defended. 

"I most certainly did. Right boys? Let's pay for this shit." Chloe snorted. 

Chloe, Louis, Donnie, and Jari called out their pokemon. 

Jari's Starmie vs Chloe, Louis, Donnie's Pokemon. The three lost. 

"You have not the seen the last of us." Chloe threatened. 

"Chloe let's go." Louis entreated. 

After Chloe, Louis, and Donnie escaped. 

"Are you okay?" Kevin worried. 

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad they didn't rob your store." Jari gulped. 

Kevin gave Jari back the money for the latter's items. 

"Why are you giving me this?" Jari perplexed.

"Forget about it. I'm giving you a free voucher so that you don't have to pay at the Poke Marts from now on. You just saved my ass back there." Kevin said. 

At the Construction Yard Jari defeated Zack for the fifth badge. 

At the Streets Jari defeated Allison for the sixth badge. At the Volcano Jari defeated Colby for the seventh badge. 

Jari's Monferno evolved into Infernape.

Jari's Starmie and Clefable had risen several levels. He also caught Ponyta, Gastly, and Horsea. 

They soon evolved into Rapidash, from Gastly to Gengar, from Seadra to Kingdra respectively.

Jari went to the first leg of the Volcano to train his Pokemon Team. He needed to ensure they were ready for the final Gym Battle with Noah. 

Mandy interrupted them. 

Mandy was the local Police Officer. 

"Jari Kennish. You are a tough person to track down." Mandy commented. 

"Officer Mandy Why are you looking for me?" Jari queried. 

"I needed a statement about your encounter with Team Rocket at the Poke Mart. I've already spoken with Kevin." Mandy told him. 

Jari gave Mandy a full statement about the events at Kevin's Poke Mart. 

Twitty appeared in the middle of Jari's statement. The sometimes rival didn't look happy. 

"You really shouldn't have battled them yourself. Team Rocket is dangerous." Mandy chided. 

"He wouldn't have had to if you had been doing your fucking job in the first place." Twitty snapped. 

"Excuse me?" Mandy affronted. 

"Maybe instead of questioning my friend and wasting time. You should be finding Team Rocket before they hurt someone else." Twitty supported. 

Once Mandy left. 

"That bitch has no business being a Police Officer." Twitty scoffed. 

"Twitty Where did you come from?" Jari puzzled. 

"I already have all my badges. I just came to train for the Pokemon League." Twitty stated.

"You do?" Jari murmured. 

"Of course. How many badges do you have? Or are you still the same ingrate you were when we got our starters?" Twitty goaded. 

"Asshole. I just have to get my last one." Jari mumbled. 

"Let's battle." Twitty challenged. 

The battle begun.

Twitty's Piplup evolved from Prinlup to Empoleon. 

Jari's Infernape vs Twitty's Empoleon. Twitty lost. 

"Who's the ingrate now?" Jari smirked. 

"You got lucky." Twitty replied. 

At the Lake Jari found the Gym Leader Noah to battle for his final badge. 

Noah was known to be the strongest Gym Leader of the eight. Unknown to most Noah was also the founder of Team Rocket. 

"I am Jari from Oreo City. I have come to challenge the Gym Leader to a battle." Jari announced.

"Welcome. I'm Noah. Not only the Gym Leader here but the strongest out of all eight of us. I am also the founder of Team Rocket." Noah revealed. 

"I knew that I fucking recognized you from somewhere." Jari deadpanned. 

"I accept your challenge. Before we battle I have to ask would you like to join Team Rocket? I've heard from Tane, Monique, Deacon, and Ruby about your battles with them. I believe you would make a powerful addition to our cause." Noah offered. 

"Absolutely not." Jari refused. 

"Wrong answer." Noah stormed. 

Jari and Noah battled. 

Jari's Clefable vs Noah's Pokemon. Noah lost. 

"I never in a million years thought you would defeat me. But you have. In our battle I've learned about pokemon and maybe how being friends with pokemon is more of a benefit than hindrance. You've given me alot to think about." Noah praised. 

"What about Team Rocket?" Jari questioned. 

"That's none of your concern. You and I will cross paths again one day. Now take your badge and get the fuck away from my Lake." Noah ordered.

When Jari got to the Pokemon Center. 

Jari handed all six of his pokeballs to Tawny. He then had lunch with Dante while waiting on his Pokemon. 

Dante was another Pokemon Trainer who Jari recognized from the Johto Region. 

"Are you entering the Pokemon League Jari?" Dante inquired. 

"Actually I am Dante. Why?" Jari questioned. 

"I saw the fucking badges dude. I have all eight too." Dante mentioned. 

"So you'll be my competition." Jari realized. 

"I'm not a bastard. Let's just call it a friendly rivalry." Dante corrected. 

"I already have that with Twitty." Jari grinned. 

"You're friends with that son of a bitch?" Dante cringed. 

"Twitty's not that bad." Jari defended. 

"If you say so. Hey since we're both going to the Pokemon League, why don't we just travel there together?" Dante prodded. 

"Sure." Jari accepted. 

Tawny handed Jari back his fully healed Pokemon. 

Jari decided to ignore her and went back to talking with Dante about the Pokemon League. 

Later Jari was about to leave the Pokemon Center when he ran into Ren.

Jari had only seen Ren a handful of times since starting their journeys. He told Dante to go on ahead and would catch up to his friend. Meanwhile Jari caught up with Ren and the two played a game of rock-paper-scissors. 

"Rock." Jari said. 

"Paper." Ren said. 

"Scissors." Jari said. 

The duo threw out of their hands. Jari barely won. 

"Gotcha Ren!" Jari exclaimed. 

"Jari You always kick my ass at that. By the way I heard that you saw my brothers recently." Ren mentioned. 

"I know you don't like to talk about them." Jari mumbled. 

"It's okay. My father's too ashamed to mention Donnie or Louis but they are still family." Ren reassured. 

"When I saw them they tried to steal from the Poke Mart and I stopped them." Jari disclosed. 

"I'm glad it was you and not anyone else like that whore of a Police Officer Mandy. And actually I need to get going. I'll see you at the League." Ren told him. 

Ren left after hugging Jari goodbye. 

When Jari caught up to Dante the duo walked two miles. Until they got to the Pokemon League entrance. 

At the Pokemon League Jari beat the Elite Four in this order; Amber, Ari, Ashley, and Avery. Ari was Tane's brother. 

Avery led the Elite Four. But Jari wouldn't become Champion until defeating the current one. But that battle wasn't until the next day. 

Seven of the eight Gym Leaders had come to watch the Pokemon League matches.

The only one absent was Noah. At the Campgrounds Jari accepted Allison and Colby's invitation to accompany them to their tent that night. The three sat in a circle.

"Jari Don't tell me you're surprised to see us here." Allison commented. 

"I know that I'm going to sound like a fucking idiot right now. I just thought the Gym Leaders stayed in their areas." Jari hypothesized.

"Usually but we have substitute Gym Leaders who watch over our areas when we aren't fucking there." Colby quipped.

"Enough talk about that shit. We're trying to distract him from the pressure of his battle with the Champion tomorrow remember?" Allison gently scolded.

"Right. The best way to do that is with stories. Sometimes hilarious and sometimes downright scary. Once upon a time..." Colby began.

Allison and Colby took turns telling scary and funny stories. 

Jari's match with the Champion was put in the back of his mind. He got so distracted that a yawn escaped his mouth. 

"Are you okay?" Colby inquired. 

"I'm good." Jari effused. 

"I think you'd better get some sleep. We can't have you passing out during the match." Colby cajoled. 

"But I want to hear some more stories." Jari protested. 

"We'll let you stay in our tent tonight. One more story and then you need to go to sleep deal?" Allison bargained. 

Jari agreed to Allison's deal. 

However Jari got two more stories out of his companions before falling asleep. 

When the next day came Jari met Twitty at the Champion's Room for their battle. 

"Twitty?" Jari puzzled. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Twitty snarled. 

"I'm here to battle the Champion. Fucking asshole." Jari answered. 

"You? They told me that I had a challenger but I got to admit. You were the last person I was expecting." Twitty mocked. 

"Let's battle then my friend." Jari challenged. 

"I won't be going easy on you just because we're friends." Twitty promised. 

Jari and Twitty battled. 

Jari's Rapidash vs Twitty's Empoleon. Twitty lost. 

"How the fuck did you beat me again? That's impossible. But still a win is a win. Congratulations you're the new Pokemon League Champion." Twitty simpered. 

"Thank you." Jari replied. 

Ren's father entered to shake Jari's hand and congratulate him. 

"Hello Jari." Ren's father greeted.

"Thank you Professor Stevens." Jari blushed. 

"Twitty I'm disappointed but let this loss be a new lesson for you. Jari, congratulations. You should be giving yourself a pat on the back right now because you've worked so hard for this moment. You and your Pokemon will now be put in the Hall of Fame like Avery and Twitty before you." Ren's father told them.

Jari's name was entered into the Pokemon League Hall of Fame. Ren hadn't been able to beat Avery but planned on entering the Pokemon League again in six months. Twitty and Jari kept their rivalry. In fact the duo decided to take on the Johto Region. It was unknown what happened to Noah and Team Rocket. They disappeared shortly after Jari's battle with Noah. It was unknown if Louis and Donnie ever got back in touch with Ren and the rest of the family. The Lake's substitute Gym Leader took over full time. It was unknown whether Twitty made Johto League Champion.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
